The Wiggles Movie
| runtime = 83 minutes | country = Australia | rating = | language = English | budget = A$|31 million }} "The Wiggles Movie" is a Wiggles feature film presented by 20th Century Fox, and produced by Gladasaurus Productions in 1997. In 2003, the film was re-released in the United States under the title "The Wiggles Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie" on DVD released by HIT Entertainment. This is the only Wiggles video and movie to feature actors and actresses. Synopsis In The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles embark on a journey to find Dorothy the Dinosaur since a amateur magician Wally the Great, steals Greg's magic wand in order to become a better magician. Meanwhile, Dorothy is sad because she thinks that The Wiggles and everyone have forgotten her birthday, while in fact they're all planning a surprise party for her by performing at a circus tent that night. Prologue The Wiggles talk about "'''The Wiggles Movie." Plot Scene 1 Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with a rival, Roland the Remarkable (Dale Burrdge), who believes Wally is a nobody. '''Song 1: Hey There Wally Scene 2 Children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg, guitarist Murray, drummer Anthony and pianist Jeff, are performing at a nearby school. Mrs Bingle (Joanne Samuel), the principal, had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show, causing him to act extremely silly. The Wiggles start the show. Songs 2-4: Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?), Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?), Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) magic wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. Songs 5-6: The Chase, Quack Quack Scene 3 The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. They visit Henry the Octopus. Song 7: Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea Song 8: Boom Boom Then they visit Wags the Dog. Song 9: Tap Wags Dorothy and Wally visit Captain Feathersword. Song 10: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword They happen upon Brrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Scene 4 Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse wher they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their skivvies, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Scene 5 Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimbo the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses his helmet at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Scene 6 The Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Epilogue Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her birthday. Songs *Hey There Wally (Intro Song) *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear *We Like to Say Hello (Instrumental) *The Chase *Quack Quack *Rockin' and a Rollin' Sea *Boom Boom *Mrs. Bingle's Theme *Tap Wags *Ballerina, Ballerina *Ooh It's Captain Feathersword *Hot Potato (Young Wiggles) *Romp Bomp A Stomp *I'm a Cow *Nya Nya Nya *Wally's Dream Music *Magic Club Music *Let's Have a Party *Wiggly Medley Cast *Greg Page - Greg Wiggle *Anthony Field - Anthony Wiggle *Murray Cook - Murray Wiggle *Jeff Fatt - Jeff Wiggle *Tony Harvey as Wally the Great *Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog *Paul Field as Wags the Dog (Circus Scene) *Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus *Joanne Samuel as Mrs Bingle 'Voice Talents' *Carolyn Ferrie as Dorothy's voice & Baby Dorothy's voice *Mic Conway as Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt as Henry's Voice *Paul Paddick as Iggy, Ziggy & Frank *Paul Field as Jacques the Shark, Wigglehouse Door and Waldo the Magnificent 'Mrs Bingle's Students' *Clare Field *Amy Dunbar *Emma Ryan *Bradley Benson *Jessica Halloran *Sophie Hendrix *Madeleine Hurley *Catlin Mollica *Sian Ryan *Shanna Curry *Anthony Silvestrini *Cassandra Halloran *Meaghan Woodhouse as Little Girl with Glasses 'Magic Club' *Norry Constantian as Cecil the Magic Club President *Mic Conway as Jimbo the Juggler *Dale Burridge as Roland the Remarkable *Carolyn Ferrie - Magic Club Clerk *Greg Page - Magic Club Judge (in top hat, false beard and sunglasses) *Anthony Field - Magic Club Judge (in green shirt, false moustache and glasses) 'Wiggles World People' *Paul Paddick as Life-Saver, Rose Robber *Mic Conway as Postman *Luigi De Luca as Luigi the Gelati Vendor *Luke Field as Ice Cream Boy *Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples (Policewoman) *Holly McGlinchy as Ballerina *Cameron Lewis as Male Dance *Roger Lemke as Alfonso Tiramisu (Tenor) 'Waggetes' *Cassandra Halloran *Jessica Halloran *Lachlan McCarthy 'Pirates' *Sarah Bowden *Elyssa Dawson *Michelle Drady *Donna Halloran *Reem Hanwell *Craig Henderson *Rhiannah Kitching *Kristen Knox *Cie Jai Legget *Cameron Lewis *Alissa Russo *Blake Bowden as Young Boy Pirate 'Young Wiggles' *Daniel Lack - Young Murray Wiggle *Eddy Jong - Young Jeff Wiggle *Justin Woodhouse - Young Anthony Wiggle *Lachlan McCarthy - Young Greg Wiggle 'Dancing Magicians' *Leanne Halloran *Donna Halloran *Edward Rooke 'Puppeters' *Gavin Sainsbury *Edward Rooke *Sheryl Talmage *Melissa King *David Anthony *Matthew McCoy Locations *The Magic Club *Mrs. Bingles' School *Dorothy's Garden *Henry's Place *Wags World *Wiggletown *Brrrrrr Street *The S.S Feathersword *Wigglehouse *Circus Tent Production and Theatrical Release The film was produced in mid 1997, and was first shown in theatres on 18 December the same year. Profit The budget for the movie was estimated as AU. $31 million. Australian cinemas were concerned about the profit, as they did not charge people three and under, and that was half the audience! The movie still made a profit on video. Video Release The Wiggles Movie was first released on VHS in Australia on June 20, 1998. The movie was then released on DVD for Australia on November 12, 2003. Soundtrack * "The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack" is an Enhanced CD of which, according to the Sydney Morning Herald news article, "the 24th track includes a special interactive component, which can be played on most home computers." The feature, called Wiggles Interactive, includes video clips of the Wiggles and Captain Feathersword talking to the viewer about the movie. The clips have them talking with the "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" set as background. Also included is the video clip of a girl in Wiggly clothes painting and revealing the new Wiggles logo, and a movie trailer with the "Romp Bomp a Stomp, Nya Nya Nya, Ballerina, Ballerina, Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist, Let's Have a Party and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword". Category:Movies Category:Australian films Category:Films shot in Sydney Category:Films set in Sydney Category:1997 films Category:1997 Category:Films set in 1997 Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Children's films